The present invention generally relates to wellbore flow control devices and, more specifically, to making on-site field adjustments to autonomous inflow control devices.
In hydrocarbon production wells, it is often beneficial to regulate the flow of formation fluids from a subterranean formation into a wellbore penetrating the same. A variety of reasons or purposes can necessitate such regulation including, for example, prevention of water and/or gas coning, minimizing water and/or gas production, minimizing sand production, maximizing oil production, balancing production from various subterranean zones, equalizing pressure among various subterranean zones, and/or the like.
A number of devices are available for regulating the flow of formation fluids. Some of these devices are non-discriminating for different types of formation fluids and can simply function as a “gatekeeper” for regulating access to the interior of a wellbore pipe, such as a well string. Such gatekeeper devices can be simple on/off valves or they can be metered to regulate fluid flow over a continuum of flow rates. Other types of devices for regulating the flow of formation fluids can achieve at least some degree of discrimination between different types of formation fluids. Such devices can include, for example, tubular flow restrictors, nozzle-type flow restrictors, autonomous inflow control devices, non-autonomous inflow control devices, ports, tortuous paths, combinations thereof, and the like.
Autonomous inflow control devices (AICD) can be particularly advantageous in subterranean operations, since they are able to automatically regulate fluid flow without the need for operator control due to their design. In this regard, AICDs can be designed such that they provide a greater resistance to the flow of undesired fluids (e.g., gas and/or water) than they do desired fluids (e.g., oil), particularly as the percentage of the undesired fluids increases.
Several AICDs are often combined into an AICD system that can be manufactured to particular specifications and/or designs requested by well operators based on production needs for particular well sites. Such design specifications may include the required flow rate of fluids through the AICD system for normal operation. Upon receiving the AICD system at a well site, however, production needs for the well operator or a well site may have changed. For instance, the well operator may learn new information about the well which would necessitate an AICD system configured for different production capabilities. Alternatively, the well operator may desire to use the manufactured AICD system at a different well site where the production needs and/or capabilities are different. Accordingly, it may prove advantageous to have an AICD system that is adjustable on-site by the well operator.